<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Believe in Magic? by Red (Red_Balloons)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737858">Do You Believe in Magic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red'>Red (Red_Balloons)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Modern Fantasy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Balloons/pseuds/Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for an exchange done on a Miraculous Fanfiction Discord server (invite at the end of work).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>April 2020 - AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Believe in Magic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nino_the_gamer/gifts">nino_the_gamer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is for an exchange done on a Miraculous Fanfiction Discord server (invite at the end of work).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warmth upon her skin the moment she stepped out onto her balcony, and the whispers of strength that reached for her from the ground many feet below, drew out a relieved sigh. Being outside in general was usually her way of relaxing. Buildings felt stifling to her, with their dead rocks and wood and man-made everything else, so she always enjoyed the chance to stand and breathe in the static air and feel the humming of life beneath her feet.</p><p>Today that connection with the Earth made Marinette sad.</p><p>It was obvious in how she felt that she was powerful, and yet…</p><p>
  <em>“You handled today well.”</em>
</p><p>The young lady smiled and turned towards one of her many plants, eyes easily finding the tiny red bug that follows her everywhere with a heartwarming willingness. Tikki - a name the tiny little ladybug picked for herself when Marinette brought it up - was buzzing her wings beneath their shelled halves. A sign she was just as anxious as her bonded, even if bugs felt emotions differently to humans.</p><p>“Doesn’t really feel like I did though.”</p><p><em>“The announcement is just a formality,”</em> the coccinellid succinctly said, tone fond if a touch stern. <em>“You will be fine from here on out even with your Level public.”</em></p><p>“I sure hope so, Tikki,” the human girl mumbles as she settles on the lounge chair and breathes in the wild air once more. Her nerves were still buzzing loudly under her skin and in her thoughts.</p><p>Marinette knew her family was powerful - the last time either of her parents had bothered to check their Magical Levels, well before they’d had her, they’d ranked above 6 each on the general scale of 10. But to consider herself powerful was much more shocking, especially since it had been said aloud for her class to hear. Even the government representative had been shocked as he said Marinette, an obviously average girl from a middle class family, had an 8.8 Magical Level. It made her the second most powerful in her entire class, with Adrien Agreste the only one to beat her with an 9.1 and Lila Rossi closely following with an 8.7.</p><p>A few of those who had been around Marinette the longest, or the most since meeting her like Alya, hadn’t taken too long to grow out of their shock. All of them knew about Tom Dupain’s control over the Earth from when he was their age - it was hard <em>not</em> to hear about the legendary Manifestation of one Tom Dupain. Especially since his was later than most; usually a Manifestation would happen small, in proportion to the body and mind of the toddler, and then develop as they grew. Marinette’s own Manifestation happened when she was, not surprisingly, two, which was younger than most like her mother.</p><p>One of the parks back in Marinette’s father’s hometowns still showed signs of the impact of the man’s Manifestation. And reminded many about how easy it is to use accidental magic when emotional.</p><p>But Chloe had to react like she usually did when it came to Marinette, loudly and brattily. Especially since her own Magical Level had been a “touch poor” at a 4.9. Juleka, someone who scored a comfortable 5.0, and Rose, a 5.4, had happily cheered Marinette on about not following stereotypes and being her own person. Nino and Alya, a 3.5 and a 6.2 respectively, hadn’t been able to stop grinning at her until they all went their separate ways after school with Adrien doing his best to strike up a conversation with her as he walked beside Nino to spend the night with his friend, trying to figure out about her training schedule to keep from overloading herself with too much innate magic (a thing that happens, terrifying as the thought is to lose control over her magic because it slipped through her control due to it being stronger than she was). She’d managed to give him several answers, face a vibrant red the whole time, despite the constant stutters that fell from her mouth.</p><p>(Having her crush be so animated with her, interested in some aspect of her that hadn’t felt too big of a deal before today, had tied her tongue until she got used to his enthusiasm. Especially when he buffeted her from Lila’s silky taunts. Though Marinette got the feeling he was only partially aware of the hidden barbs beneath Lila’s patient smile and soft eyes.)</p><p>So now everyone knew she hadn’t fallen far from her parents’ level - in fact, she’d surpassed it far as anyone knew - and she had no idea on how to move forward now.</p><p>It was out in the open. It was recorded in her public record. And it would now dictate her participation now forward in her magic classes.</p><p>The trifecta of issues Marinette felt impossible to grow used to. Especially since she was only just getting the hang of her responsibilities prior to it - helping out at the bakery, getting her commissions done, finishing up homework and projects for school, and being able to go to school was hectic enough with her minimal verbal participation to worry about as well in some cases. And now everyone will be paying her words more mind. Will try to <em>encourage</em> her to speak more.</p><p>The warmth no longer felt steady and inviting.</p><p>
  <em>“Deep breaths, Mari.”</em>
</p><p>The soothing presence of Tikki in the back of her mind, the bond between them open and strong, helped bring the floor back up under her feet. Her chest still felt tight and her mind was still in turmoil. But she was calmer, steadier. “Thanks, Tikki.”</p><p>
  <em>“It’s what I’m here for, Marinette.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>